They Were
by Alexandra Shinai
Summary: Beck and Jade, ages 4 to 30, see what happened throughout those years. Half Bade, half Bori.
1. Chapter 1

**If you read these letters in bold (and read Broken), I WOULD LIKE SUGGESTIONS. Either review one of the chapters with your idea/suggestion or PM me. My PMing is NOT disabled now. Thank you. :)**

**This is a half Bade, half Bori fic. I don't like Bori, but if I want to make something in which Jade is jealous, I have to use Bori. Kinda like my Seddie stories. It might be a little angsty.**

They were four when they met. Their first day of preschool and she was all alone. He went over to her so he could make friends. He could tell she was different from the other kids, but he didn't care.

They were five when she was allowed to stay at his house for the weekend. They lived on the same street, it didn't do any harm. They tried to stay up late but they fell asleep, actually a little close to each other.

They were six when she started to get picked on. Some kids called her names, called her weird because of her clothes. He was there to protect her.

They were seven when they got lost together, literally, in the woods behind the street they lived on. They were there for a long time, and she had to admit she was scared.

They were eight when he got a new friend. It was a girl and her name was Tori. She didn't like Tori. She knew she would try to take him from her. She didn't want that.

They were nine when she started developing, just developing into the girl with a wall you had to break down. It was because of Tori. Tori was always with him, he was always with Tori, etc, etc. She was always left out.

They were ten when she was going to stay over at his house for the WEEK. Not the weekend, but the week. So she came over, and Tori was there. So she left, she didn't want to see Tori taking her place.

They were eleven when he got a new video game, but Tori was asked to come over and play it with him because it was a two-player game. She had to admit that she sat in her room and cried, cried because she knew it was happening and she couldn't stop it.

They were twelve when Tori became a cheerleader and he suggested she become one too. She said no, she didn't have the pep, but she was really thinking that she wouldn't because of Tori.

They were thirteen when he and Tori skipped school, she only knew because he texted her, but it was only four words long. "Skipping school with Tori," was all it said. No invitation for her, and she could feel the tears but they didn't fall.

They were fourteen when she got interested in theater arts, he became a popular guy because of Tori, and they didn't talk to each other much. She wanted the friendship they had when they met ten years ago, when they got lost seven years ago.

They were fifteen when the news broke: he and Tori were dating. She ditched her classes for the rest of the day, went back home and cried, cried as she built her wall. It was only half-developed, but she knew it was the time to complete it. She needed it anyways.

They were sixteen when she started to crawl into the show business, slowly and carefully. First playing a tiny role in a movie, her roles got bigger and bigger while her wall grew taller and the bricks became thicker.

They were seventeen when she dropped out of school and got special tutors, she was on a TV show. Tori was still a cheerleader, she hoped he was having fun.

They were eighteen when she heard the news: When they were seventeen, Tori got pregnant. And now, she had a kid. She heard Tori ditched him and left him with her kid.

They were nineteen when she became a singer. At first, people wrote songs for her, so she could sing them on the TV show she was on, but now, she wrote her own songs and released them under a pseudonym, so he'd never find her again, she wanted him to but he couldn't. It was wrong.

They were twenty when she made a best friend, her name was Cat. She was amusing, but sensitive, had red hair (but Cat used to be a brunette, she was informed), and liked to talk. She found their clashing personalities made them fit together, like two puzzle pieces from different puzzles, or two ice cream flavors assumed to taste good separated and bad together, but in reality it was vice versa.

They were twenty-one when she revealed her past to Cat and her life up to that very moment, how Tori stole him, and then she became an actress and a singer. She tried to promote Cat along the way, she wanted Cat to be an actress alongside her so she could talk to her whenever she wanted.

They were twenty-two when she went on tour, she had promoted Cat enough that Cat got to be the opening at each concert. Even though Cat had a short attention span, she sang amazingly.

They were twenty-three when her tour ended, she and Cat were exhausted. She decided she needed to put her life on hold and take a break for a few years.. or more.

For five years, from the time they were twenty-three to the time they were twenty-eight, she spent her life doing background things she didn't know she liked. She spent lots of time with Cat, who moved into her house on the same street he and she grew up on.

They were twenty-nine when she and Cat went back on tour; this one would be longer because she had written more songs, and she was refreshed, full of energy and life.

They were thirty when he saw her again.

She had just finished a concert in California, people said she'd be giving out autographs and taking pictures. He was there with his daughter, couldn't call his daughter Tori's because she ditched him and his daughter never knew him. His daughter's name was Jadelyn, named after his best friend, the girl he lost.

And he came up to her with Jadelyn, Jadelyn was thirteen, he didn't know she was there. He just thought the chick was a singer and actress Jadelyn liked, had to please his daughter.

And she was wearing these very dark tinted sunglasses, with a protective arm around Cat's waist. She was chewing gum, so casually, probably didn't recognize him.

And then he recognized her, thought _my god, it's Jade_ and it was, she looked the same.

But she still didn't recognize her.

"You gonna stand there all day or what? Kid wants an autograph, I can tell."

Cat giggled at Jade's attitude.

So he waited, waited for Jade to sign an autograph for Jadelyn, had to please his daughter because his daughter was meeting the girl that should've been his wife.

"Jade, don't you remember me?" he whispered.

She took off her sunglasses, studied him closely.

"Yes, I do. Your name is Beck. I've known you for 26 years. Your point?"

His face fell. No, it was too late, she had been hardened, nothing could weaken her.

But he knew something that could, something that would weaken her. He made a bunch of hand gestures at Cat, meaning _please go entertain my kid or something like that, just get her away, this is PG-13_ and Cat nodded, she understood and so she walked Jadelyn over to a special VIP booth.

And then his lips were on hers, kissing her with heated passion. He wanted her to know that he missed her, should've seen what he was doing before he went speeding along.

And when they broke apart, she stared at him for about twenty seconds before she hugged him. She knew it was him, she knew he was sorry for his mistakes and she the same.

But would life be perfect?


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING

**This is the ALTERNATE ENDING to They Were.**

**Only because I like angry Jade AND happy Jade. And someone kinda asked for it?**

**Starts at the third-from-last line in the original ending. Also, I don't think Beck's name is Becklett. It's just Jade's name for him. It sounds weird?**

And then his lips were on her, kissing her with heated passion. He wanted her to know that he missed her, should've seen what he was doing before he went speeding along.

But when they broke apart, she stared at him for about twenty seconds. It was awkward, he needed to know what was going through her mind. Then her lips curled into a scowl.

"You tried too hard, Beck, just get over it." she spoke harshly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his kid peering over her shoulder. Probably wanting to know what she would do to her daddy.

He seemed slightly astonished, like _oh no my kiss-that-makes-girls-faint didn't work on her, but it worked on Tori_.

She blew a bubble with her gum, popped it, chewed on it a little more, then repeated the cycle. "Can't stand around all day, Oliver. You know there are more people wanting autographs. And Cat can't entertain your kid all day."

He glanced over at Cat and Jadelyn. Yeah, the redhead looked desperate.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"Why? Beck James Oliver, you're an idiot." She stabbed a finger harshly at his chest. "You know you hurt me. I was in pain for twelve years. Ever since I was eight, to the time I met Cat."

"Why were you in pain?"

"'Cause you had Tori, and I had no one, okay? You had a slut, that's why she was a cheerleader, 'cause she was gonna get knocked up in high school and you were gonna ditch me. Desperate measures, Becklett."

He sighed. "Jadelyn," he called. Jade stared at him disapprovingly as the girl turned to face him. "We're going home."

Jadelyn made a face. "But I like Cat!"

"That's good, but we're going home. No but's."

Jadelyn sighed and followed Beck. Jade ignored them, didn't want to see the girl that was her namesake.

"You okay, Jade?" she turned to look at who had asked. It was Cat, staring uncomfortably at Jade.

"Yeah, Cat, I'm okay. Just one of those stupid things that happen.. Let's go."

As they were leaving the now-deserted concert center, Cat whispered, "I didn't like that guy."

"I didn't either, Cat."

Cat giggled.


End file.
